This invention relates to switching arrangements for model trains and, more particularly, to automatic switching arrangements that operate based on the position of the train.
Large scale model railroad layouts usually have a number of interconnected track paths. In order to move the train from one of these paths to another, track switches are provided. Since it would be inconvenient to have to set each of these track switches by hand at the location of the switch in order to vary the path of the train, remote controlled switches operated from a common point have been provided. Typically, these track switches are electromagnetically operated, such as the switches in U.S. Pat. No. 1,919,272 to Caruso or U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,179 to Bonanno.
With complicated switching arrangements it is possible for the operator to set a particular track switch in the wrong position so that the model train is derailed at the switch. In order to avoid this, some switches, such as those in the above-mentioned patent to Bonanno, are provided with contact arms which are moved when the wheels of the train pass over them. If the track switch is in the wrong position as the train approaches it, the operation of the contact arms causes it to move to the correct position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,499 to Pagenhardt there is disclosed an automatic switching device for model railroads. One of the cars of the model train is equipped with a magnet which can be positioned so that one or the other of its poles is facing the tracks. Located on the tracks at a location prior to an electromagnetic track switch is a pivotable magnet which can move into contact with one or the other of two conductor strips. As the train moves over the pivot magnet, the field from its magnet forces one end or the other of the pivotal magnet onto one or the other of the strips, depending on which pole of the train magnet is facing the tracks. Contact of the pivotal magnet on one of the strips creates a signal that causes the track switch to move to a selected position. However, it can be seen that only one switch is operated by this device and, depending on the position of the train magnet, the track is always switched in the same direction. If the magnet on the train is rotated so that its other pole faces the track, the switch will always be set to the other position.
Watching model trains can become boring if they always move in the same predictable path. Therefore, it would be advantageous, particularly for model train displays, if the path of the train could be switched automatically and in a random fashion.